The present invention relates to encoded data printing apparatus and method capable of printing an image in unit of dots on a recording medium.
It is known to print encoded data (symbol) obtained by coding characters or numbers by a printer which prints an image by dots on a recording medium. Among such codes, there is a one-dimensional bar code or a two-dimensional bar code. The one-dimensional bar code has a plurality of vertical lines whose widths and intervals are changed to correspond to coded characters or numbers. The two-dimensional bar code is printed so as to blacken the unit area or to form a white area in accordance with coded characters and numbers.
As described above, in the conventional technique, bar codes are printed in a black/white pattern. Accordingly, if such a bar code is printed on various cards having artistic value in their designs such as a membership's card, the original design can be disfigured by the black/white bar code.
Furthermore, since the bar code can be visually discriminated, any person can easily recognize that the bar code is printed, and there is a problem in that the bar-coded information may be decoded and used for an incorrect purpose.